The Saving Cycle
by oceanbang
Summary: Tru Davies starts by reliving a day to save someone. But before she saves them, the day rewinds again, as a new victim asks for help. Tru must remember all the facts and beat Jack as she rewinds again and again. (Incomplete for now)
1. Default Chapter

I hope you enjoy this fic. Please review and give suggestions.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Life and death, opposites of extreme circumstances. Some things give life, some things bring death. Are they out of reach to decide? What if you had the power to alter fate? To stop the death of a stranger, tantalizing fate and altering consequences in the process? All it takes is a relived day, passing through time to change the course of someone else's life. But of course, there would be the opposite. Trapped inside the mainstream of time and the timeline of days, unknown to most, the fate of someone lingers between the grasp of two forces. Whether to keep the course of history somewhat aligned, or change for the survival of a stranger. How?  
  
Millions of cars pass along the streets. Countless people make their trips to get to work, to meet other people. The city never slows, night or day. The fast lane has no stop signs. New York City, a bustling town filled with emotion.  
Tru Davies slowly makes her way to a place where everything connects. To herself, she sometimes considers it the place where she can alter fate. That's where it usually begins. The Morgue.  
  
Traffic was inevitable, so Tru Davies was used to walking from her apartment all the way to work. She didn't mind the exercise, plus, walking was quicker than driving, at least when there was heavy traffic.  
Tru glanced up at the sky. Stars twinkled in silver flashes, enveloped by the purplish nighttime sky. A crescent moon peaked past a pale purple cloud, shining strips of moonlight onto the active city.  
It's a nice night, Tru thought to herself, smiling. Her smile faded as she pushed through the main doors of the Coroner's Office. Smiling in here is like trying to truly laugh during depression.  
Tru felt like she could cry right then. That's how she'd been feeling almost all the time since the funeral. Luc's funeral.  
It was one of the hardest relationships she'd had. She was always leaving him, making excuse, missing plans, all because of he secret missions. Saving the dead.  
When she had told him, he didn't believe her. And then he tried to find out if she had been telling the truth. Of course, she hadn't expected him to take it so easily. He had been set up, too.  
At the funeral, Luc hadn't asked for help. Tru expected it to be that way, but truly, she really wanted to save him. She saved people before, and she defiantly wasn't going to stop now.  
As usual, the Morgue had that dreary, depressing feeling that Tru had gotten used to so easily. It didn't help at all with the sadness she was already feeling. Her boss had offered her some time to just relax and cope with the tragedy, but Tru had denied it. She had to come to work. It wasn't just her job, it was a service.  
Tru walked into the elevator and pressed the button of the floor she desired, and waited patiently. The doors opened, and she walked out. She opened the door to her office, and found Davis inside waiting for her.  
Besides her brother, Davis was the only one that really helped Tru with her ability. He believed her, he worried for her, and he helped with whatever he could when she needed it. They were a team. He wasn't just her boss; he was also her friend. She needed all the help she could get.  
"Hey Davis", Tru said happily. He looked up at her with the worry that was always so evident in his eyes.  
"Tru, you know you don't have to come to work. I really think you need a break." Davis' voice was filled with sincere concern, which Tru liked, but it wasn't going to stop her from coming.  
"Davis, I have to keep answering the Calling when I can. It's my duty to." Tru gave him a stern glance.  
It was her Calling, and she had to answer. Working in the Morgue, Tru always met the essence of death when a new body would be brought in. Sometimes it would ask for her help. Then she would be catapulted back through time, hours before the death of the victim, waking up in a startled manner, ready to go save them. It was her job to find the victim, try to figure out what happened, and prevent their death. Reliving days is what she did.  
Tru felt what she did was good. She felt some people weren't supposed to die, so she would try to prevent their death. She saved the victims, but only a few about a week ago, she had found her opposite, Jack Harper.  
At first he had seemed like an okay guy. Just another helper at the Morgue.  
But when she had found out that Jack relived days, she had thought the best. That he went back in time to prevent the deaths of victims that would ask for his help.  
Tru had decided to tell Jack about what she could do, and for a day, they had teamed up. But then his real motives had been revealed.  
Davis had been the skeptical one about Jack, while Tru was so happy about finding someone like her, that it had fogged her skepticism. Jack relived the days that Tru did, but he worked to make sure that history wasn't altered, that the deaths Tru tried to prevent were fulfilled. He had even tried to stop her from saving her brother, Harrison, even though they had been friends before.  
They were two opposites, fighting over the same victims, but for different goals. Jack though Tru was messing with fate, but Tru felt if a victim asked for her help, she would save them.  
"Tru, are you okay?" Davis' voice snapped Tru back from her deep thoughts.  
"Sorry Davis, I was just lost in my thoughts. Did you say something?"  
"Tru", he began "I respect your decision to fight against Jack and all, but I'm really worried about you Tru. Your job puts a lot of stress on you. And top that with the funeral..." Davis trailed off, gazing at Tru.  
"Davis, I'm going to keep doing what I do. I can't let Jack win." Davis sighed a deep sigh, releasing his exhaustion.  
"A body came in Tru. I just thought I'd let you know."  
"Thank you Davis, I'm going to try." Tru walked to the autopsy room door and stopped at Davis' voice.  
"Go for it, Tru. Please be careful." Tru nodded and opened the door.  
  
A white body bag rested on the examining table. A bowl of personal belongings sat on a smaller table, next to the examining table. Tru Davies was ready.  
Tru made sure to check the belongings and the examination chart before checking the body.  
I don't want to relive the day without knowing anything about the victim, Tru thought as she sidestepped the examining table and looked at the personal belongings. A sparkling blue bracelet and a black purse. And a gun?! Tru wondered if it had been a suicide. She checked the gun barrel. Out of six bullets, there were three missing. Tru loaded it back in and set the gun down. Quickly picking up the examination chart, she looked at the cause of death. Two gunshot wounds to the chest. If it was a suicide, then why were there three bullets missing? Tru decided to rule out suicide for now. The gun could have been for protection, too. Tru went back to the belongings and took out the purse, dumping the items onto the table. Lipstick, nail polish, three credit cards, and an ID fell out. Tru picked up the ID and read what information she need out loud.  
"Tessa Lee, twenty two years old." Tru put the ID down and glanced at the examination chart again. "Apartment 62, Calvin Park. Time of death, around eleven in the morning." Memorizing the information, Tru slowly moved to the body bag, and unzipped it. Quickly making note of what the victim looked like, Tru waited.  
I'll have to make sure to find her before Jack does. But he probably doesn't even know who the victim is.  
"Hey Tru. Don't tell me you're going to try to help her." A voice from behind Tru said. She spun around face to face with Jack Harper. "I'm the one who brought her in. I already know all that you do." A playful smiled appeared on Jack's face as he started to circle the body and Tru. "You didn't expect me to quit my day and night job did you? The one I get paid for, that is." Jack gave no opening for Tru to speak. "Now come one Tru," Jack said, his voice rising to a low yell, then a little softer, "why are you doing this? Can't you just stay away from the Calling? I don't see how you can go through all those rewinds of days. I find it really boring. But I too have a mission. Don't get me wrong, Tru. I still like you, but not what you do. Just stop reliving days. We can just stop having this game of trying to save people. I've tried to explain my side of the story. Is that not enough to convince you?"  
"No!" Tru's voice reached a loud yell unintentionally, trying to get her sentences in between Jack's. "I'm not stopping. When someone asks me for help, I don't ignore it. You can go on and on with your crap, but I'm still answering the Calling, whether you like it or not."  
Tru faced away from Jack and looked down at the victim, waiting for her to open her eyes, glance at Tru, and ask for help.  
Jack's hand grabbed Tru by her arm and spun her forcefully. She yanked backwards in reflex, glaring back at him. He didn't let go.  
"I've tried to be a little nice Tru, but you're pushing me. If you go back through time, then I do to; you know that. I know just as much as you. I'll fight against you to keep fate unchanged."  
"You better fight, because it won't feel as good beating your ass if you don't try." Tru jerked her arm back again, breaking off Jack's grip.  
"Please help me", a quiet voice whispered behind Tru. Tessa was staring straight at her and Jack.  
And here we go.  
  
A/N: Next chap will probably be shorter. Please review.  
  



	2. The discovery

Here's chapter 2. Hope you like it, and review.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
To Tru Davies, waking up in a startled mood with flashes of images rushing around like a broken dream is all too common.  
Just another morning, again.  
Tru wasted no time hopping out of bed while glancing at her clock. About five hours. I hope that's enough. Tru quickly changed into her outfit, the attire different than what she had wore the same morning before. Just because it's the same day doesn't mean I have to do everything the same, she thought quickly. It sometimes felt like she was wearing the same outfit two days in a row if she did that. It was true, more or less.  
The mirror in her bedroom gave a chance for Tru to give herself a quick look. She had dressed to suit the temperature and wore something that she could run in. Not that I need to run everywhere, Tru thought, eyeing her car keys. Before she had bought the car with Harrison, she had run all through the city. And she defiantly wasn't slow at running.  
Dark purple loose pants, a pale yellow top, and a brown denim jacket felt good enough for Tru.  
As her clock showed six-thirty am, Tru was already breaking into a sprint down the flights of stairs in her apartment building.  
  
Tru made it to the Morgue in what she felt good time.  
Davis was in his office, drinking a cup of coffee when Tru hurried inside. She could tell by the look on his face that he was going to tell her that she should be taking a break. But he didn't.  
"By the looks of things, Tru, I'm guessing you answered the Calling."  
Davis had learned to read Tru like a book sometimes. It was usually the look on her face, or her urgent mood, but most of the time, Tru could hide it pretty well.  
"Davis, Jack answered it too. Yesterday, he brought the body in without you noticing, and noted all the things that I noted on the victim. He knows just as much as I do."  
"Well, I don't think he would kill whoever the victim is, but if he found out how they died, he would try to make everything happen just as it did yesterday."  
"But if I figure it out first, then I can prevent it, save the victim, and beat Jack." Tru turned to take off out the door, but then stopped. "Have your cell on Davis. I'm going to Calvin Park. That's where the victim lives. Her name's Tessa Lee, and she's about to die in four and a half hours. She died of two gun shot wounds, and had a gun, but three bullets were missing."  
"Got it," Davis replied after Tru finished briefing him. Then Tru was out the door.  
  
Tru reached Calvin Park a little before seven thirty, and the sun started to disappear behind a gray, overcast sky, showing signs of rain in the near future.  
Not until much later though, she thought, remembering a drizzle of rain start after she had gotten inside the Morgue.  
A chill in the air caused Tru to shiver as she got out of her car and walked up to Apartment 62.  
There were no keys in her purse, Tru remembered as she knocked on the door to Apartment 62.  
There was no answer.  
Tru banged a little louder, but then the door opened. She mentally sighed in relief.  
"May I help you?" A woman asked her politely. Her hair was dark red and curly, falling past her shoulders. She stood about an inch taller than Tru, and stared with bright blue eyes.  
It was Tessa Lee.  
"Hi, my name is Tru Davies and I'm looking for Tessa Lee. Does she live here?" Tru made sure to look convincing that she didn't know Tessa. But Tessa gave a big smile.  
"Tru Davies? Are you the sister of Harrison Davies?"  
Oh no.  
"Yes, that's my brother. Do you know him?"  
"Hey Tessa, have you seen my shirt anywhere?" A voice asked from beyond the doorway and past Tessa. The door opened a little more, and Tessa moved to the side, as Harrison stepped up next to her. Sweat was dripping down his face and chest, a surprised look on his face.  
"Harrison!"  
  
Tru's brother flinched at her yell.  
"Tru, you don't have to yell, I'm standing in front of you." Tru looked away and shook her head.  
If Harrison is here, he's probably in danger. I had no idea yesterday what happened to him. Harrison put a hand on Tru's shoulder.  
"Hey sis, you okay. You look a little scared." Tru put her hand on Harrison's hand.  
"Har, we need to talk." Harrison nodded and looked toward Tessa.  
"Just a family conversation," he said, and kissed her on the check, then joined Tru a few feet from the door.  
"Harrison, when did you meet Tessa Lee?"  
"How do you know her whole name? We met at the gym. I've been working out, and I met her. Can't you tell?" Harrison flexed in front of Tru. "We just started dating, Tru. You don't have a problem with her or something, right? We both know how you can get."  
"Harrison, I found your shirt", Tessa called over to them. Harrison walked over to her and took it, slipping on the tank top as he made his way back to Tru.  
"Har, Tessa died yesterday, around eleven thirty. When were you planning to leave her apartment?"  
"In about ten minutes, Tru." Harrison watched Tru sigh, then gaze at him.  
"So you left before she died. Have you noticed anything suspicious about her? Has she told you anything?"  
"Yeah", Harrison started, "she said she had a gun for protection. That's about it. I don't know that much about her Tru. We just hit off last night."  
Tru remembered the gun in the purse.  
"She keeps her gun in the purse, right?"  
"Yeah, but how did you know?"  
  
"Yesterday, there was a gun in her purse. There was a gun in it, missing three bullets. She also had two gunshot wounds as well. Har, tell her that we're going out today. We have to make sure she doesn't die today."  
Harrison nodded, and walked back over to Tessa. Tru waited as the two moved back into Tessa's apartment.  
Screeching brakes caused Tru to jump. A car braked right next to her, and a man in his early twenties stepped out of the car. He took off, walking briskly toward Tessa's open apartment door. Before he even made it to the doorway, Tru was chasing after him. 


End file.
